The proposal outlines the development of a metaphoric process to convert mouse monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) to human MAbs using molecular biology techniques. Murine MAbs are being used in many clinical applications such as cancer, septic shock and transplantation. The use of human MAb would obviate the human anti-mouse MAb response which often blunts the clinical usefulness of mouse MAb in immunotherapy. However, for most indications human MAb are very difficult or impossible to obtain against human antigens. By the application of the metaphoric process human MAbs could be cloned that have the same binding affinity as mouse MAbs.